


Of daisies and sunny afternoons

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cutesy stuff, Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, One Shot, daisies, honestly just babies being disgustingly cute, my precious children, really short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin was looking at Arthur so fondly he thought he could melt. He was almost uncomfortable under the intensity of the man's gaze on him, bearing such a purity and an affection he felt overwhelmed with it, drowning in the kind of water he didn't want to flee from: the blue, placid lagoons of Merlin's eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was complaining to my best friend about the frightening amount of merthur fanfictions concerning kinky gay sex and the lack of cutesy little ones when she brought this very important headcanon of blushy, flower-hooked-on-his-ear Arthur to my attention.

Merlin was looking at Arthur so fondly he thought he could melt. He was almost uncomfortable under the intensity of the man's gaze on him, bearing such a purity and an affection he felt overwhelmed with it, drowning in the kind of water he didn't want to flee from: the blue, placid lagoons of Merlin's eyes. He felt himself blushing slightly and turned his head aimless just to take his eyes back to the servant, whose smile was so bright it could have been blinding. He smirked, just because he didn't know what else to do to reestablish his masculinity, and power over himself. Merlin just laughed and leaned in and captured his lips in his own, slowly and passionately, and made a mess of it because he couldn't stop smiling against his mouth, teeth clashing, and Arthur bit his lower lip just for the sake of it when he finally made to pull back. Merlin giggled and caught the prettiest daisy he could reach while still sitting all wrapped in Arthur's scent. He held it up in front of his face, rolling it gingerly between his fingertips and lifting his eyebrows, smiling a bit wider. Arthur jumped a little in a defensive stance, eyes widening questioningly at the flower like it was a deadly weapon.  
"Merlin. What are you going to do with that. Drop it immediately."  
The boy laughed and the sun squeezed out of the dimples under his eyes, distracting Arthur so badly he noticed the hand cradling his face too late, and the daisy was already hooked behind his ear.  
Arthur pushed out his lower lip and pouted pathetically, while Merlin leaned in and placed the sweetest, wettest peck on his blushing cheek.  
"I can't stand you."  
"You're adorable."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are more than welcome!


End file.
